Crépuscule
by Kaelyan
Summary: SPOILER INFINITY WAR - Quand tout est fini, il ne reste qu'à se retourner et contempler le chemin parcouru...


Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Avengers : Infinity War » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.

Rating : M

Genre : Death

Personnages : Thanos

Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 _ **Que dire ?**_

 _ **À force d'écrire, de rentrer dans la psyché des personnages, on en vient à se perdre quand un film comme Infinity War arrive. Quand des personnages qu'on a apprit à connaître, qu'on a décortiqué, qu'on a maltraité et rendu heureux disparaissent comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts...**_

 ** _Pour moi, les deux morts les plus difficiles sont de loin Loki et Buck. De loin. Et pourtant..._**

 _ **Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi c'est Thanos qui m'a le plus touché. Parce que j'aurais voulu un méchant froid et sans sentiments. Parce que c'est plus simple de les haïr quand ils ne souffrent pas eux-mêmes. Parce que même s'il est un monstre, et qu'il devrait mourir... il a un cœur. Parce que je sais que les autres morts auront droit à leurs fictions, mais lui... Peu importe.**_

* * *

 **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\Spoilers INFINITY WAR /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

* * *

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

* * *

L'étoile est en train de se coucher. Elle est devant ses yeux, pile en face de lui. Elle descend, lentement. Sur Zen-Whoberi, elle met longtemps à disparaître. La rotation de la planète est lente. La majorité du ciel est teintée de rose, de orange et de pourpre, comme sur les peintures des plus magnifiques crépuscules. Il a toujours aimé le moment juste avant que la nuit ne tombe. Cet instant où tout est magnifié, avant que les ténèbres volent la lumière.

Il a toujours aimé, parce qu'il savait que même dans la nuit, il y avait de la lumière. Il pensait que retourner sur la planète qui avait vu naître sa fille serait un bon signe. Il y avait pensé depuis longtemps. La rencontre avec Gamora avait été une sorte de tournant. Il ne voulait plus juste sauver l'univers. Il voulait le faire pour elle. Alors il s'était dit qu'il serait agréable de revenir sur Zen.

Et pourtant, il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi mal. Il ne voit pas le crépuscule. Il ne voit rien de ce qui est autour de lui. Il voit seulement sa petite fille, le jour où il l'a rencontrée.

Elle veut fuir, et pourtant, elle s'approche. Il voit sa petite main prendre son énorme doigt, lui faire confiance. Pourquoi ? Elle a peur, et elle est en colère, il le sait. Il craint d'écraser cette petite main, de lui faire mal. Pourquoi ? Il ne la connait pas. Elle n'est qu'une enfant parmi des milliards d'autres. Elle n'est qu'une vie parmi... il doit la mettre avec ceux qui vont se faire abattre. Elle hésite, plantée entre ceux qui acceptent et ceux qui refusent de se plier à ses ordres. Et ceux qui hésitent sont tués, pas d'autre option possible. Mais elle... est-ce que c'est son regard ? Ce mélange de peur et de colère ? Est-ce que c'est sa silhouette frêle ? Est-ce que c'est sa tunique qu'elle triture de ses mains, qui trahissent son anxiété ? Non. Il a vu des dizaines d'enfants faire la même chose, sans l'émouvoir. Il ne sait pas. Mais il y a cet intérêt, ce pincement à l'estomac. Il ne peut _pas_ la laisser se faire tuer. Se rend-il compte qu'il fait ce une exception à sa propre règle ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Il dit qu'il veut une fille, une vraie, pas comme Nebula. Et c'est tout. Il n'a pas à se justifier. Il veut, il prend.

.

Il ferme les yeux, parce qu'il ne peut plus voir l'astre se coucher. La beauté du paysage lui est insupportable. Mais, les paupières fermées, c'est encore pire.

Il ne voit que la petite fille. Il essaie de trouver d'autres souvenirs, mais... Il ne voit pas la jeune fille, la jeune femme, puis la femme qu'elle est devenue. Il ne voit que cette petite frimousse. Il cherche d'autres souvenirs, encore. Mais il a mal, tellement mal et il comprend. Le seul beau souvenir qu'il a de sa fille, c'est celui-là, leur première rencontre. Après... après, il n'y a que de la colère et du mépris, lorsqu'elle le pose le regard sur lui. Et par les sentiments qu'elle lui a porté, elle lui a volé son bonheur à lui. Mais peut-il lui en vouloir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il a volé le sien, après tout. Sait-elle qu'au final, elle lui a peut-être fait plus mal que lui ne lui en a fait ? Parce que lui... il l'aimait.

Elle lui a dit des milliers de fois qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle le tuerait. Elle l'a pensé cent fois plus souvent. Mais ça ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Rien. Parce qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait, et que c'était le principal. Elle ne voyait pas que ce qu'il lui faisait faire était pour son bien ? Ce n'était pas important, c'était une enfant. Elle comprendrait le moment venu. Mais elle n'a jamais compris. Elle l'a détesté de plus en plus fort, a commencé à s'enfuir, à ne pas accomplir les missions. Il l'a punie. Oh, il l'a torturée, oui. Et lui qui pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le détester plus avait compris qu'il avait eu tord. Mais malgré tout, il n'en avait pas été réellement affecté. Un vague pincement, oui. Mais il y avait plus important que ses états d'âme à lui de toute manière.

Il a l'impression de n'entendre que ses dernières paroles, soudain.

Elle lui a craché sa haine chaque jour.

Elle a essayé de le tuer.

Mais elle n'a jamais dit qu'il...

 _Tu n'aimes rien, ni personne. Tu ne connais rien de l'amour._

Elle pense qu'il... Comment n'a-t-elle pas pu remarquer qu'elle est la seule qu'il a jamais aimée ? Il l'a éduquée lui-même. Il l'a punie moins durement que les autres. Il a tout fait pour elle. Il a sauvé l'Univers pour elle. Ne peut-elle le comprendre ?

Non.

Non, pas si elle pense qu'il ne peut pas aimer.

Il a tout fait. Tout. Et voilà comment on le remercie ? En lui faisant la tuer ?

Il a tué Gamora.

Il a tué son petit bébé.

Son enfant adoré.

Sa petite fille.

Il est un monstre.

Il ne...

.

L'étoile continue son avancée, plongeant irrémédiablement sous l'horizon. Pourquoi le temps ne s'est-il pas arrêté ? Pourquoi tout doit-il continuer comme si rien n'avait changé ? Alors que plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien n'a de goût, d'odeur. Il a l'impression qu'au lieu de l'étoile, c'est son cœur qui sombre dans les ténèbres. Mais il ne retrouvera la lumière ni demain, ni jamais.

 _Gamora_ , _mon enfant... qu'ai-je fait_...

Il pensait tellement que parce qu'il faisait la chose juste, il n'aurait pas à souffrir. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle meure. Un risque sur deux. Il pensait l'avoir accepté.

Comment a-t-il pu autant se tromper ? Se voiler la face ?

Ça fait si mal. Si mal.

 _Mon enfant... j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi... pourquoi... pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ? Pourquoi le suis-je ?_

.

Le soleil est couché. La nuit est presque tombée. Comme les larmes qui s'écrasent dans la terre, à ses pieds.

 _Pourquoi l'univers continue de tourner ? De quel droit ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ça ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui ai dû le faire ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit de faire partie des autres, de ceux qui pleure les êtres qui leurs sont chers et maudissent le responsable ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

.

La nuit est tombée. Mais lui est encore là.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ? Comment est-il encore vivant ? Comment peut-il ne pas s'effondrer ? Il a envie de s'ouvrir la poitrine, d'utiliser la blessure faite par la hache, de glisser sa main à l'intérieur et d'en sortir son cœur.

Il a accompli sa mission. Il a fait ce qui devait l'être. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas droit au repos ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux ? Ou juste en paix. Pourquoi a-t-il si mal. Il a le droit à la sérénité. Il a le droit à la quiétude. À la place, il a juste mal. Mal.

Il se rappelle finalement de tous les autres moments, de tous les souvenirs.

Il revoit les yeux pleins de larme de sa fille. Les nombreuses fois où il l'a lui-même torturé. Les fois où il l'a ignoré. Les fois où il l'a rabaissé. Les fois où elle l'a supplié de la laisser partir.

Il entend à nouveau ses sanglots. Ses hurlements de terreur. De douleur. De chagrin.

Il se rappelle des fois où elle a fait appel à l'affection qu'il était sensé avoir pour elle.

Tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Tout ce qu'il a justifié par sa _mission_. Tout ce qu'il a justifié par l'endurcissement. Tout ce qu'il a justifié, et qui était injustifiable.

Tout le _mal_ qu'il lui a fait.

.

Il hurle soudain en se redressant, brisant tout ce qui est à portée de main.

 _Mon enfant... mon bébé... comment ai-je pu te faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu te faire souffrir ainsi ? Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement... Je sais que je suis le monstre que tu m'as tant de fois accusé d'être. Je te demande pardon. Je suis si désolée. Que puis-je faire pour gagner ton pardon ? Dis-le-moi, je t'en supplie, aide moi à arrêter cette douleur. C'est insupportable, c'est... Je n'en peux plus... Je..._

 _Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Comment puis-je seulement te le demander ? Je n'ai droit qu'à la souffrance. À rien d'autre. C'est pour ça que je ne trouve pas la paix, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je t'ai fait tellement de mal... Mais je ne voulais que ton bien, ma petite fille. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Je ne voulais..._

 _J'ai fait passer ma mission avant tout. Avant toi. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu te sacrifier pour ça ? Quand ai-je oublié que ce que je faisais, je le faisais pour toi ? Comment ai-je pu croire que ton sacrifice était nécessaire ? Je sais pourquoi je t'ai sauvé. Parce que c'était la providence. Parce que je devais t'aimer, pour atteindre la Pierre. Parce que je devais te sacrifier, pour le destin de l'univers._

 _Mais peu m'importe l'univers, si tu n'y es pas. Peu m'importe que les espèces soient sauvegardées, si tu n'es plus en vie. Mon petit enfant... Tu me manques tellement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai mal. Est-ce ma punition ? Est-ce tout ce que je mérite ? Peut-être. Sûrement._

 _Je veux tellement te rejoindre dans la mort. Nous serions enfin réunis, et rien ne nous séparerait. Mais j'ai si peur que tu me rejettes... et tu aurais tellement de raisons._

 _Et tu aurais raison._

 _Cela ne fait que quelques heures. Et je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. De toute mon éternité. Et je sais que j'aurais mal ainsi pour le reste des temps. Mais c'est tout ce que je mérite._

 _._

 _Détestez-moi, mortels. Détestez-moi d'avoir sauvé vos misérables vies. Vous ne savez rien du prix que j'ai payé._

 _Hurlez votre colère et votre chagrin._

 _Venez chercher votre vengeance._

 _Venez m'ôter la vie._

 _Vous ne pourrez rien._

 _Parce que je me suis moi-même condamné._

 _._

 _Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me maudire, je le suis déjà._

 _Personne ne pourra me haïr plus que je ne le fais moi-même._

 _Personne._

 _Jamais._

 _J'ai tué mon étoile._

 _La nuit est tombée sur ma vie_

 _Mon agonie durera jusqu'à la fin des temps._

* * *

.


End file.
